The Clone
by Irrel
Summary: Inuyasha is the only hanyou in the 22nd C.(tho he doesn't know), cloned by a Doctor that treats him like his own son. Kagome is a spoiled girl, who doesn't really care about her father's experiments... except for one.
1. Inhuman

I hate the title… it reminds me of a soap opera my mom and sister used to watch (El Clon, it was called) luckily the two story lines are nothing alike! This idea came to my mind thanks to a comment my dad made after watching AI, dna degenerates! 

And the other thing that inspired me to do this fanfiction was a documental that I saw about the cloning of the Tasmanian Tiger (an extinct animal), in the documental they said something like: who would teach the Tasmanian tiger to live like one? How is it to be the last of your kind?… and ooh… my imagination is so hyper  lol

I probably shouldn't start a fanfiction with one in progress but the idea was too interesting not to try AND it's going to be shorter than All Hallow's Evening so… I present you: (BTW, all I know about cloning I learned from the Discovery Channel so bear with me here..)

The Clone

Chapter One: Inhuman

This idea had been in Dr. Higurashi's mind for as long as he could remember, to bring back to life a Youkai, from a race of long extinct creatures that had walked the earth until 500 years ago. It was so easy, he just needed a portion of DNA that was useful for the cloning; but his first efforts had been unsuccessful, for the DNA extracted from fossil was too degenerated to be use. 

Then, he heard the news that changed his entire career, a body had been found, frozen in the glazier that once had been Japan. The body of a young man. No, not man, not Youkai either. He had been a hanyou. He would do.

It took years of preparation, so many things he couldn't overlook, so many hours he had to be away from his new wife to make sure everything was in place, his dream had to come true. 

He emptied the contents of the ovule, leaving only the exterior part and proceed to carefully inject the egg with the genetic material of the Hanyou, it had been rescued from body's DNA. The ovule began to divide in two, four, eight parts. In hours they had a fetus. 

A mother was selected and the fetus was planted in her womb, now it was only matter of waiting.

The nine months didn't happen fast enough, but they came without complication, all the world's eyes were in one single project, the birth of this new creature. 

Finally, May 1st of 2083 a baby was born, his head was graced by white hair and dog ears. He was beautiful, he was unique. He was the last Hanyou. 

His dream had come true, it was the happiest moment of the scientist life, only surpassed a year later by the birth of his very own daughter: Kagome.

The baby hanyou was the focus of every news in the world, everybody talked about him, it was a miracle of science, he was the first extinct creature brought back to life again, and he was also going to be the last. The baby boy started his new life in the heart of the biggest and more expensive investigation laboratory ever created, where he was going to live isolated from the world, without ever knowing he was special.

This story begins seventeen years after that.

*°*°*°*

Inuyasha whistled while he walked through the west wind of the lab, he had had a long session with Dr. Furlong, the psychologist. He should have learned by now not to tell the man his dreams, he always got overly excited and started to do countless questions, when they were over a whole afternoon had already passed by. He had missed his appointed with his physical trainer and that pissed him off.

It hadn't even been a important dream, just one of the typical ones. He had been running through a forest. That was it! Five darn hours spent talking about that simple dream. He really should have learned by now not to talk about dreams with that hyperactive doctor.

Missing his training was the thing that could get him the angriest, it was the only time he felt he was doing something right, and they only let him do it 4 hours per day. They said that if he was forced too much anything could happen. Inuyasha didn't understand what they meant, but obeyed nonetheless, he had learned by now not to bite the hand that fed him. 

Once he got to his room, which was a big portion of the west wind of the building, he ran to his bed with an inhuman speed and threw himself on it. His thoughts didn't allow him to sit up. Inhuman speed, they had used that term once, when he was eleven. It was the first and only time he heard that word –inhuman -, no one had ever used it again.

He shook his head and grabbed the control remote that was on his bedside table. The boy turned on the TV and started to surf all the channel. Ten minutes later he gave up, the programation sucked, all he had were educational programs and old sitcoms. Why did these people tortured him with this programs?, he wondered.

He was watching Full House again, it was a terribly old TV show that was full of morals and such, it made his stomach flip. But he liked to study it, because it made that strange feeling of self-awareness come back. 

He first noticed when he was twelve years old, those differences…. He knew it had probably passed a hundred years since most of the sitcoms he watched were made, but the social structure of the families couldn't have changed that much in a century, right? He had watched it in TV, read it in books. Why did these people have that he didn't? Easy answer, he didn't have a family, he even doubted this was a house. And even worse, a home.

Was this how all the people lived in the 22nd century? He doubted, if it were the case, then where did all the doctors go when their job was over? To their families, of course.

But then… what was he doing here… alone? What was he?

He felt his eyes search for the mirror in one of the walls, it was big enough to see much of his body lying carelessly on the bed, his white hair was long and silky because all of the maids liked to comb it so much, they treated it like they had never seen a hair like that. What if it was true?

Then his eyes fell on his twitching ears. 

He sighed and shifted his attention to the television again. He didn't want to get into this again. Conspiracy theories, existential research, spiritual search, he had been through everything, it was better to surf the channels again, maybe this time he would find an interesting documental.

*°*°*°*

Kagome hummed a happy tune while he walked the block that separated her house from the bus stop. School was over, finally. She had taken her last final today and it had gone perfect, like always. It took several hours of study but she was finally out of junior year. Boy, she was glad! Keeping the good grades was getting more and more exhausting. Sometimes she hated being the daughter of a known scientist, people always expected her to be the best in everything.

She looked up at her huge three stories house. Sometimes she loved being the daughter of a known scientist… the money was the best part.

Her father's career had rocketed after _that_ project had reached the ears of the reporters, the curiosity of the people was amazing when it came to something as unknown as that. When the hanyou had been born all the world's eyes had been in that single event, it had been the big break her father needed, now the government paid him for doing the research, her mother said it was a good change, because before that his father had had to afford all the expenses.

So everything had been thanks to that boy… what was his name? Ah, Inuyasha. She hated that name, and he had scowled her dad many time for naming the boy that. That name didn't even exist, and she very well knew what it meant in Japanese, that long lost language. Dog Demon. That name was inhuman. But that boy was not human, either.

She shrugged unconsciously, she didn't really know much about the hanyou, her father talked a lot about him, but she rarely listened, it was like her father was bragging about another son. Sometimes she didn't feel like she was a single child.

But not matter what she thought, she couldn't suppress the feeling of apprehension she felt every time she tried to curse him for taking so much of her father's time. The first and last time she had seen him she had been only 3, and the boy near 4 years old. She had been wandering around the lab, until she got to a room with a big window in one side, it was a one sided mirror, but with the lights of both rooms turned off she could see him as good as he could see her. 

She grabbed her doll tightly when she noticed him. He was sitting in the middle of the room with his back to her. His white hair illuminated all the room and for some seconds she felt very confused, in her short life she had never seen something like that boy in front of her. He had building cubes in his hands and he was playing, all alone. Suddenly his head turned and she saw only a quarter of his face, enough to see one of his golden eyes fixed on her. He had seen her. Her grip in the doll tightened and she walked away.

*°*°*°*°*

"How was your day, dear?" her mother asked when they were seated at the table. 

"Great, I'm done with school." She smiled feeling very proud of herself, her mother returned the smile. 

"That is great, Kagome." Her father said and she smiled at him as well. But then she saw that 'look' in his face. Oh, she knew that look well…  "Look, I was thinking… now that you are out of school, I don't want you to be with nothing to do all morning—"

"I could get a job." She adventured, but it was too late, her father had made up his mind.

"Actually, I was thinking you could come with me to the Lab." He smiled a very –very- hopeful smile. He always did that when he asked her to go to the lab with him. In all her life she had hardly been there 3 times, it depressed her to no end. Everything there was so cold and calculated. She found a excuse not to go every year, usually it was because she was in some kind of extracurricular activities, but her science camp was going to start late this year.

She licked her lips, eyes focused on her dad. She was thinking in a way out of this, but there was none… Finally she sighed, going to the lab one more time wasn't going to kill her. "Ok, I'll go."

Her father grinned like a little child. "You better be ready by 6:30 or I'm leaving without you." He said in a cheerful tone. Kagome forced a smile.

Maybe she wouldn't be bored out of her mind this time. Maybe she would be allowed to go see _him_ this time. She had to admit she was really curious, but her father would never let her see Inuyasha, even if he was like a son to her father, he was too protective of his dear daughter. Or maybe he was too protective of his dear son.

*°*°*°*°

_He was running through the forest, everything was like a green spot moving at a mad speed. He had never ran this fast… not in real life, only in his dreams. It was always like this, running endlessly through the trees, smelling the earth, the leaves, the moist, the wood. Feeling the wind rouse his cheeks and feeling the ground beneath his bare feet._

_But then, everything changed, he was in a clearing. Everything stopped. A well was in front of him, and beside the well a woman stood, tall and proud. Black hair, that was all he could see, silky shiny sweet-smelling… black hair…_

He sat in his bed, panting. That had never happened before. His dreams were always the same, there was never a woman in them, he had always been alone.

A hand flew to his chest, something inside of him was hurting. When the hurting didn't seem to want to stop he just sighed and ran a hand across his face. Today it was going to be one of those days…

************

Uh… so there you go! Actually, this fanfiction is beginning to have a plot in my head, oh, goodie!  BTW, there is going to be no shikon shard, travel to the past or anything like that in this fic, it has nothing to do with the anime story arc (expect for the Kikyo Inuyasha part… er, you'll see), so don't let the well fool you or anything.

Review people, tell me if I should continue because now I have to focus in All Hallow's Evening again!


	2. Monster

This will me my little baby... (I'm talking about the fanfiction lol) I just like the idea a lot, for some reason... it will be a lot easier to write than 'All Hallow's Evening' =P   
  
  
  
"Don't try to live so wise, don't cry cause you are so right, don't dry with fakes or fears cause you'll hate yourself in the end." I love this song ^_^ Has anyone else heard it too? Isn't it just looovely... it makes me smile and cry at the same time hehe ^_____^  
  
  
  
I got pretty good reviews, so I'm happy ^_^ keep commenting, people! I'm on vacation now so I'll be writing (and drawing... lol) a lot!  
  
01-12: Weeeee, I had to format my computer and I don't have Word so I don't have anywhere to write this except Wordpad or whatever.. So I'm sorry if I have a lot of misspelled words, I don't have a spellchecker, ¬¬  
  
  
  
The Clone  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Monster   
  
  
  
Inuyasha walked to the door of his room while he tried to put a t-shirt on without tripping. He was late for the meeting with Dr. Furlong... again. But after the long session the day before it was only understandable if the hanyou didn't want to see the man's face for at least a day! He wished he could be able to ditch the session at least for today... but it was hopeless, if he ditched, where would he go?  
  
  
  
He closed the door using his foot and hurried through the halls, getting late would only make it worse for him. The doctor would most likely think getting late was an unconscious disrespect of authority or something. Whatever about today's session was going to be, Inuyasha was sure of one thing, he was not going to tell the doctor about his last dream. God knew Dr. Furlong would have a nervous breakdown if he ever found out Inuyasha had dreamed about a *girl*. 'It's not like I remember much about it, anyway.' Inuyasha thought. The stupid dream had probably been the after effect of watching too much television.  
  
  
  
He arrived to the doctor's office in the east wind of the laboratory and opened the door slowly. The man was sitting in his desk watching him with a enormous grin.  
  
  
  
"I'm late, aren't I?" Inuyasha asked and sat heavily on the chair.  
  
  
  
"Why do you think that is?... let's begin exploring your unconscious necessity of challenging the system..." Inuyasha sighed and prepared himself for a long long morning.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Kagome sat in her father's office feeling awfully bored. Why had she agreed to come here again? Oh yeah.. because she had been too slow to think up an excuse not to come! She had to admit this was way better than Science camp, at least she wasn't surrounded by nerds who thought the most interesting conversation was her dad's experiments.  
  
  
  
Sometimes she didn't know why she tried so hard to be a perfect student, to be a perfect daughter. To be perfect, that had always been her goal... why was that? Her eyes fell on her dad, that was tying furiously in his computer. He was always so busy, he had never really had time for her, he was always working... that was why she thought that maybe if she was as smart as him, he would notice her.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and her father picked it up, after a short conversation he stood up and gave his daughter an apologetic smile. "Something came up." He said and Kagome rolled her eyes, who would have guessed that scientist had emergencies.  
  
  
  
"You can go wander around if you want, I'll be back in an hour, then I can give you an especial tour, ok?" she smiled and nodded. Wander around was exactly what she wanted to do... maybe she could sneak into the west wing and see *him*. Her curiosity was too much to contain! "BUT you can't go to the West Wing." He added just before exiting the room.  
  
  
  
Oh, busted! "But... but dad..." he shook his head and looked gravely at her. "You know that is off limits, Kagome."  
  
  
  
"I just wanted to look around a little..." she pleaded, but it was useless.  
  
  
  
"No."   
  
  
  
She pouted and looked away. Why didn't her dad ever let her see him? Was the hanyou that much of a monster...? Her dad always spoke of him like he was some kind of huge experiment, it was hard to think of him as something else than a thing inside a test tube. Even if sometimes she felt jealous of all the attention her father payed to the boy.  
  
  
  
When she heard her father exit the office she stood up and prepared for exploring.  
  
  
  
Half an hour later she was bored out of her mind again. And not only that, she was lost too... this place was as huge as it seemed from the outside. Suddenly she saw something that seemed familiar, it was a narrow hall that was a different color than all the other halls. The walls were painted yellow instead of the usual boring white. This was were the East Wing turned into the West Wing.  
  
  
  
Kagome shifted from one foot to another, looking anxiously at the yellow hall. She had two choices: Be a good daddy girl and obey the rules ...and probably have a boring morning- or disobey her father for the first time and go look for something more interesting to do-like spying in her dad's favorite project...  
  
  
  
She was about to step into the forbidden hall when she heard a soft voice ask from behind her. "Who are you?" Kagome turned rapidly, afraid that a guard had caught her, but she was surprised when she found herself looking at the most beautiful golden eyes she had ever seen.  
  
  
  
"I... Hum..." she started to say, but it was useless, she couldn't find her voice. The first time she had seen him she was only three years old, and they weren't even in the same room together. Now she was barely a couple of feet away from him. His hair was incredibly long and shiny, once again she felt like it brightened the space.  
  
  
  
He lifted an eyebrow and looked strangely at her. "Do. You. Understand. What. I. Am. Saying.?" He asked slowly. Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot and put her hands on her hips.  
  
  
  
"Of course I can understand you!" she replied.  
  
  
  
"Well then, say something!" he responded and mimicked her red cheeks with a blush of his own. "Are you new here?" Kagome was still looking at him like he wasn't real, but she had already found her voice.  
  
  
  
"No..." she replied and hesitated a minute, she didn't know if it was a good idea to say who she was, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell him. "I'm just visiting my father. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha made the connection instantaneously, there was only one doctor named Higurashi in the building.  
  
  
  
"So Dr. Higurashi is your father..." She nodded. "He never told me he had a daughter." Kagome felt her heart bit painfully at the news... so she wasn't important enough to tell his favorite experiment about, huh?  
  
  
  
Inuyasha looked nervously around the hall, he had just finished his session with the psychologist, and it hadn't been pretty...   
  
  
  
"I'm Inuyasha." he said finally after realizing he hadn't say his name. Kagome nodded but didn't say that it was pretty obvious that he was Inuyasha. In fact, she was making a tremendous effort not to jump on him and touch does inhumanly cute dog ears. "Why were you going to the West Wing?" he asked curiously.  
  
  
  
Oh, totally busted. "I... didn't know where I was going." She said pretending innocence. He didn't look convinced but didn't say anything.  
  
  
  
"You aren't supposed to go there, that is my section of the building." Now Kagome was interested.  
  
  
  
"Your section?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, I live there." She looked strangely at him. She had known that the West Wing was the part of the building assigned to the Inuyasha Project, but she didn't know the boy lived there... or maybe she had never made the connection... of course he lived there, where else would he?  
  
  
  
"So you live here... alone?" He looked a little disturbed by her question.  
  
  
  
"No... there are a lot of doctor that work here."   
  
  
  
She felt her heart ache as she responded softly. "But... they don't live here..."  
  
  
  
He was quiet for a couple of seconds, like for the first time he was realizing he truly lived alone. "No, they don't..." He looked around again and started to move to the Yellow Hall. "Well, I have to go now, I have a class to attent to."   
  
  
  
Kagome stared at him for a while until his words sank in. "But... it's Summer Break." Again he looked strangely at her and advanced to the West Wing.  
  
  
  
"I never have breaks." And then, he was gone.  
  
  
  
Kagome stood there, looking at the back of his skull while he retreated, and for the first time in all her life of hearing her father's stories about the amazing boy/Youkai she felt sadness. And pity. And anger. Inuyasha was like a normal guy forced to live a monotonous life inside this cold laboratory... like he was some kind of guinea pig.   
  
  
  
Was that all this boy was to all of these doctor? Just a simple experiment?  
  
  
  
The only thing she knew for sure was that her father would hear a thing or two about what she thought about all this!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
After walking around the building five times, Kagome finally found her dad's office again. He was not there and 2 hours had passed already. She sat in her dad's comfy chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She wouldn't say anything to her father just now... but when they get home, he'll get it...  
  
Her father returned half an hour later full of apologies, then he took her to the promised special tour, which Kagome liked a lot (even though she tried hard not to have a good time!), everything in the lab was very impressive, from the doorknobs to the dna analizer computers.   
  
They returned home feeling exhausted and hungry, her mother had already fixed lunch and they began to eat happily. That was when Kagome remembered her little run into Inuyasha.  
  
"I saw him today." she simply said, her dad almost choked.  
  
"I TOLD you not to go the west wing!" he said gravely.  
  
"I didn't, he was in the east side," she defended herself. Her father looked suspisously at her but only nodded. "I talked to him a little." Now her father did choke when he heard that.  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
"I talked to him... only a little. He seems... nice enough." Her father was mouthing words Kagome couldn't make out and her mother was only smiling, clearly enjoying the show.  
  
"You are not supposed to talk to him!" He finally spat.  
  
"You didn't say anything about that. You only told me not to go to the west wing, remember?" Said Kagome looking at him innocently.  
  
"He is very dangerous, Kagome, you know this! We never know how he is going to react..." Her father started talking in his 'dead serious' tones of voice.  
  
"He seemed perfectly stable, dad." Kagome rolled her eyes. what did he thought that guy was, anyway? It was like he thought Inuyasha might explote if Kagome got near him.  
  
Her father remined quiet for a couple of seconds and then in a forcely uninterested voice he asked. "And... how did he acted, exactly?" Kagome looked wearly at him, he knew that tone...  
  
"I'm not telling you! You are asking me like it's some kind of experiment... I'm not part of this, dad." He looked a little guilty and sighed.  
  
"This is big, Kagome... You could have spoiled 18 years of work..." Kagome gave him a confused look. What was he talking about?! "That... was the first time Inuyasha ever had contact with a person his own age."   
  
"WHAT?!" Kagome screamed and jumper out of her seat. "Are you trying to tell me I'm the first girl he has ever seen?" Her father looked a little afraid to answer but he did anyway.  
  
"Well... his age... yes."   
  
"I can't believe you!" She yelled. "What have you done to that poor guy?"   
  
"Kagome, you are overacting. He is not even human." Dr. Higurashi talked softly to his daughter but the words had a big impact in her. She couldn't believe her own father was speaking them. She had always felt her father thought of Inuyasha as another son... but she had mistaken... He is not even human?  
  
"Dad... how can you say that...? Even if he is not entirely human he IS half human, you brought him to the world a second time and locked him in a laboratory to examine like some animal!" She was yelling again, she couldn't contain herself, it was the first time she talked to her dad like this, and it felt good and bad at the same time.  
  
"Where did you want me to put him? Nobody would adopt him, he IS dangerous, he needs constant watching." Her daughter still looked angrily at him.  
  
"...Just answer me something. Does he even know he is... different? Does he know that he is a hanyou?" The girl looked severly at his father, wating for a response.  
  
"... No." The asnwer made Kagome kick her own chair and stalk out of the kitchen angrily. Everything she had just heard was so wrong! How could her own father treat that boy like he was so kind of monster!   
  
In the kitchen two lone figures sat on their chair looking at the empty space their daughter had left.   
  
"Do you think she'll want desert?" asked Mrs. Higurashi to her husband, he just looked blankly at her and walked out of the room.  
  
****  
  
I'm so sorry for the delay, guys!!!! I love all your reviews, especially the ones practicly asking if I'm dead ^_^U I'm not dead, just working _ I'll begin now All Hallow's Evening next chapter and soon you'll have the third chapter for this story!  
  
"Y es que tu y yooo, somos el uno para el otro, si tu no estas yo ya no puedo respirar." -- I have to stop listening to music while I write. 


End file.
